


Surreptitious (Tate Langdon Fanfic)

by RaeWagner



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 5 years after the previous events of 'House' Andromeda And Larissa Styx have moved into the house to make it their own Of course Unaware if the horror that the house has been put through. The level bullheadedness and Determination of these Heroines starts the waver as The dark secrets of the house start to reveal themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, A wonderful girl wrote a fanfiction named 'Hole' revolving around the shennanigans of the house in American Horror story. She had a place for me in that story, and I fell in love (With the story) Her name was stephanie. She discontinued the story and now I shall pick up where she left off. Now, By no means and I'm copying her plot. And I know I am a Little late with the story. But what way to celebrate the fifth season, "Hotel'' than with a lovely fanfiction written by moi_

**TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Suicide, Mentions of Rape, mentions of abortion and miscarriage, mentions of gore and very graphic and detailed sex scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you darlings. and I suggest you listen to the tracks as you read ^^.

 **Bonus: in** about every chapter there will be a reference of some sort, Try to recognize them!

~ Time lapse

* guess the reference.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’No.’’ I groaned inwardly to myself as I gripped the side of the car seat and slammed my head against the rest. ‘’Hell No! Mama, you didn’t tell me that the people  _died_  in the house.  _Inside_ the house!’’ My mother just smiled a little bit and pursed her lips. ‘’Because I knew this would be the response.’’ The clever shrew, not telling me until everything was pretty much unpacked by the movers and such.  I scowled and sighed loudly, dramatically. ‘’I asked them to paint your room Chartreuse. Like you wanted.’’ She said happily.

She was silent for a second. In the corner of my eye I saw her purse her lips again ‘’We get a maid.’’ I laughed in defeat. ‘’No one died in my room did they?’’ I asked her at last. ‘’...No.’’ She replied quietly. I rolled my eyes to look up at the beautiful house, just as it had been in the pictures. apart of me pictured police tape and ambulances everywhere. But they Large, elegant manor showed no signs of tear and or wear. ‘’Theres a Gazebo in the backyard. It’s gorgeous. you can hang some lanterns from it and hook up a stereo for when your friends come and visit you.’’ That on the other hand was a good idea. I could start a garden. ‘’Lypso has plenty of time to run around and stretch his legs. You, me, the cat and this big ass house.’’

  
‘’Remember Ande, I did this for you.’’ At that moment I heard A wrapper crinkle and felt something poke my cheek. ‘’Andes chocolate mom?’’ I turned my head and took a bite before getting out of the car. There was an odd, cozy-sad feeling about the house. Like sorrow had been there. It was just sad. But not scary. ‘’You can see the gazebo from the kitchen window.’’ It was my turn to purse my lips. ‘’And now you’re not excited?’’ She asked me. And whipped around and steadied the basket of cat items on a knee. ‘’After finding out there was a murder/suicide and more in the place we call a home? Not really.’’ I answered honestly. I carried my things up to my room and set them on the bed. The paint looked surprisingly pretty against the rest of my stuff. I opened up the cat carrier to let out my turkish angora. Big yellow eyes stared up at me. and a twitchy tail flicked back and forth in discomfort. ‘’I know, I know. It’s home right? So much room, Sure it’s not our studio apartment with the community pool and all but… It’s home.’’ I sat on the bed and was left in utter silence as even my cat had left me.


	3. A prefiguration

I gripped my knees to me chest and froze. the disfigured creature looked at me with unseeing eyes and a lopsided scowl. Then suddenly, the rolling noise sounded loudly. and the little red ball rolled out towards me. My tense state weakened and I picked it up. ''He won't hurt you, just toss it back.'' Tate said handing it to me. I did as he asked, Gently rolling the ball back.


	4. Chapter 1

I finished cracking the window and hurried down the stairs as my mother called me. ‘’I’m coming I’m Coming!’’ I yelled. I followed her voice into the kitchen and found Myself faced with an elderly blonde woman with bewitching eye. She had her dainty hand on the shoulder of a small blonde child. A small child who was smiling eerily. ‘’This is Constance and her son, Michael.’’ My mother introduced. ‘’This is my Intuitive Daughter, Andromeda.’’ I saw a tiny flicker of disdain cross Constance’s face, I knew my mom hadn’t seen it.

‘’Hair, eyes and name as dark as the night sky.’’ Constance crooned. ‘’Say Hello, Michael.’’ The younger boy walked up to me. slowly, a smile still etched on his face. I leaned down to him. I smiled back. He leaned in close to me as if to whisper something in my ear. The smell of dove soap and sugar cookies wafted off of him. ‘’My daddy thinks you’re pretty.’’ My smile faded and my mom gave an awkward laugh. ‘’How Charming.’’ She said innocently. ‘’Constance used to live in this house.’’ he explained. I leaned up as she started talking again. Michael was still standing in front of me. ‘’Why’d you move out?’’ I asked Constance as I poured myself a glass of water. ‘’Too many memories in here. Not too many were good.’’ She ran her hands over the countertops and closed her eyes.

‘’I have a feeling.’’ She started. Her voice took on this aggressive, Mothering tone. ‘’-That this house will treat you well and vice versa.’’ My mother smiled wryly as I tensed up a bit. ‘’Well, I have to get going for work. But please, come back later and have a glass of Champagne. An official breaking in of the house.’’ Damn it! I turned and nodded as if to agree but in truth I was questioning my mother’s sanity. Was she out of her mind? this woman was obviously eerie. I waited until Constance had left completely and looked at her sideways. ‘’My daddy thinks you’re pretty?’’ I asked my mom. ‘’Maybe he’s watched too much Tv.’’ She suggested. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. ‘’She was pretty freaky.’’ I said lowly.

  
‘’Weird how she loved her and move out.’’ It was even weirder how she didn’t elaborate the memories she had from this house. How many of them were bad? Mom picked up her purse and smiled wryly at me. ‘’I’m going to the office now.’’ She told me. ‘’I’ll see you later.’’ I watched her walk out and I sighed. I didn’t mind that I’d be eating dinner by myself tonight. I knew that my mom would be home soon. I just wish I didn’t have to stay in this creepy house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more of Andie settling in.

‘’Okay, but your room though.’’  Manon said through the screen. I panned my phone around my room slowly so that he could see, too. ‘’It’s a nice size. It’s just me, mom and Lypso, too. So. yeah. it’s a cool house.’’ I felt a shudder go up my back. ‘’Our neighbor though, I think that bitch is racist.’’ Manon laughed. ‘’It’s not funny.’’ I picked up my empty bowl and stood. ‘’She keeps staring at me like I stole her silverware. Manon shook his head.

‘’That’s a Pretty Chandelier.’’ He commented. I looked up. ‘’And that my friend, Is where the last owner hung himself.’’

I waited for his reaction on the stairs. ‘’So.. I’m gonna sleep outside your house.’’ He said to me. I smirked. ‘’That means more room in the bed.’’ Manon scoffed. ‘’Austiin would just love that wouldn’t he?’’ I was in the middle of making another death joke, But I noticed an elderly woman in my kitchen and I paused. ‘’What, what happened? did you see a ghost?’’ The woman looked up at me at once. She had two different colored eyes, the latter was ghostly blue. ‘’Hello.’’ I said shyly. Thinking she was probably the maid. I didn’t see her being anyone else.

‘’Good evening miss.’ She said to me. ‘’I’m Moira. Your maid.’’

‘’Maid? did she say maid?’’ I remembered that Manon was still on the . ‘’Hey, Manon, I’ve got to go, Sorry. I’ll Skype you later.’’  I hung up without saying goodbye, then I turned back to Moira.’’

‘’I’m sorry. I’m Andromeda. My mother isn’t here. But she’ll be back in a while.’’ Moira folded a towel and put it in the sink. I was sure she was going to hand me a spoon with some sugar in it.*

‘’I hope you don’t mind. I bring my Granddaughter with me sometimes. and On other days, My God son. She’s quite a lonely girl. they both are. But they can’t stand eachother’’ I shook my head. ‘’N-no. I Don’t mind. I’m sure mom won’t either. D you want some coffee or something?’’ I offered. She politely shook her head. ‘’Luckily it’s just me and mom. I handle the cat.’’ I explained. Moira sat at the counter then  sighed heavily. ‘’It is nice not having to clean up a big mess.’’

The door opened soon after that and Constance walked in with a tray of cookies. ‘’Oh. I see you’ve met the help.’’ She commented. She set the cookies on the counter. ‘’Just a little gif. you look like you have a sweet tooth.’’ I actually hated sugar cookies. But I put one in a napkin and took it with me to seem polite. A chill went up my spine as I ascended the staircase. I felt as if I was being watched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH. Will tate make an appearance soon? And Yes. Austiin's name is spelled right. In my book anyways :3


End file.
